Freaky Wknd
by LittleRock17
Summary: Jade y Tori no pueden estar en la misma habitación sin gritarse la una a la otra por la cosa más simple. Cuando Cat y Tori obligan a Jade a llevarlas a ver a una gitana las dos últimas pelean frente a dicha gitana y todos sabemos que no es bueno enojar a una. La gitana les hace beber una pócima que no es precisamente del amor y que desencadenará algo que las cambiará para siempre.
1. The beginning of everything

**Hellooooo! ¡He vuelto! Después de meses sin subir nada (porque he estado escribiendo una que otra cosilla pero nada que lo subo xD ) he decidido que era tiempo de volver con un short fic Jori :3 Constará de 4 capítulos que postearé cada sábado iniciando hoy y el motivo de esto es que ahora trabajo y sábado es mi día de descanso así que solo ese día puedo publicar. Sin más que decir los dejo de comiencen a leer.**

 **Editado y resubido el 27 de noviembre de 2015**

* * *

– Cat, no vamos a ir a ese lugar. Es estúpido.

– Pero Jadeeeey... – se quejó la pequeña pelirroja alargando la "e".

– Dije que no y punto, Cat. – contestó irritada la chica gótica, pero sin gritarle a su amiga. – No vamos a ir con una bruja. Repito, es estúpido.

Las chicas estaban sentadas en la usual mesa aun discutiendo cuando Tori llegó.

– Es una gitana, Jade. No una bruja. – corrigió Cat a la pelinegra.

– Bruja, gitana, chamán o la mujer lagarto. – se inclinó sobre la mesa. – Es basura.

– ¿De qué hablan, chicas? – preguntó la latina.

– De una estúpida bruj... –

– ¡Gitana! - interrumpió la pelirroja. – Y no es estúpida, Jade... – hizo un puchero con sus labios.

– ¿Y qué con esta gitana? – preguntó de nuevo Tori, alternando su mirada entre ambas chicas.

– Quiero ir a su local para comprar una poción que Robbie me ame de nuevo. – contestó Cat cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. – Pero Jade está siendo mala y no me quiere llevar.

– ¿Y qué hay de tu hermano? ¿No te puede llevar él? – preguntó la morena.

– No... Es que la policía tomó su auto ya que encontraron cosas "inusuales" – hizo comillas en el aire – en el maletero.

– No preguntes qué cosas, Vega. – advirtió la gótica.

La morena ignoró el asunto del hermano de Cat y se dirigió a Jade.

– Jade ¿por qué no llevas a Cat? Suena interesante... me gustaría echar un vistazo. – dijo con una sonrisa la latina.

– No Vega, si no planeaba ir con Cat mucho menos iré contigo... – Jade bebió un poco de su café y se puso a ver su teléfono en un intento fallido de ignorar a las chicas.

– Jade, vamos. Por fiiiiiiis. – rogó Tori alargando la "i".

– Jadeeeeey. – Cat hizo lo mismo con la vocal.

– Dale Jaaaaade.

– ¡Por fis, pooor fiiiis!

– Vaaaaamooos.

Las chicas, ambas sentadas a los lados de Jade, empezaron a sacudir a la pelinegra, balanceándola de lado a lado como si fuera una pelota, mientras esta aun trataba de ignorarlas.

– Llévanos, Jadey. Dale, ¿siiii? – Cat hizo un puchero.

– Jade por favor. – Tori la imitó.

Solo tomó un par de minutos más de eso para que Jade explotara.

– ¡Ya basta! – azotó sus puños contra la mesa metálica. – ¡De acuerdo, las llevaré con la gitana pero dejen de molestar, maldición! – la pelinegra tapó su rostro con las manos en señal de frustración.

– ¡Yeih! – la pelirroja abrazó a su amiga. – ¡Gracias Jade! Nos vemos después de clases. ¡Adiosito! – y con eso deshizo el abrazo y se dirigió al edificio escolar saltando.

– Gracias Jade, es muy lindo de tu parte. – dijo la latina con una sonrisa de lado.

– Esta me la pagas, Vega. – Jade le dirigió a Tori una de esas miradas que hacen que Sinjin moje sus pantalones, tomó sus cosas y abandonó la mesa, dejando sola a la latina.

– Te la pago cuando quieras, hermosa. – dijo por lo bajo Tori, mordiéndose el labio inferior levemente, para luego dejar la mesa como lo habían hecho sus amigas.

…::::…

– ¿Es este basurero, Cat? – dijo despectivamente Jade mientras aparcaba su auto a un lado de un pequeño y oscuro establecimiento.

En el frente solo se veía una vidriera adornada por dentro con cortinas, que no dejaban ver el interior, y con un letrero luminoso, apagado aun por ser de día, que decía "Ocultismo". La puerta de madera se mostraba un poco torcida y vieja. El resto de la fachada de ladrillos era de estilo similar... viejo. Una persona que pasara caminado podría decir que es algo rustico. Para Jade no era más que una pocilga.

Las chicas se bajaron del auto y se encaminaron a la puerta de dicho local. En cuanto Cat abrió la puerta las chicas fueron recibidas por el sonido de una campana, de esas que tienen las tiendas arriba de la puerta para saber que alguien ha entrado. La pelirroja fue la primera en entrar, seguida de Tori y por último Jade, quien venía de brazos cruzados, aun molesta por ser arrastrada a esa tontería, según ella.

El lugar al que entraron era muy parecido al exterior, de un aspecto descuidado pero como si fuera a propósito. Había muchas botellas en estantes, libros, muñecos de aspecto extraño, los cuales Jade encontró fascinantes pero no lo mencionó, y muchas baratijas más. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la mesa colocada en el centro de la habitación la cual tenía encima una bola de cristal.

– ¡Oh! Clientes... Bienvenidas sean a la casa del ocultismo de Madam Zasú. – dijo la mujer que salió de detrás de unas cortinas al final de la habitación, con un marcado acento ruso. Iba vestida con obvia ropa gitana, falda larga, blusa ancha y mucha joyería al igual que el paliacate en su cabeza.

– ¿Necesitas esa campana para saber que tienes clientes? ¿No se supone que eres psíquica o algo? – Jade no pudo evitar el comentario sarcástico con su sonrisa de lado habitual y su ceja perforada levantada.

– Ugh... eres una de esas… – dijo de mala gana la gitana.

– ¿Una de cuáles? ¿De las que no caen en tus artimañas? – respondió la pelinegra con el mismo tono burlón.

– De las niñas rebeldes que desobedecen a sus padres para llamar la atención y se creen muy malas pero en realidad son muy inseguras. – dijo la gitana copiando el tono de burla de Jade.

La sonrisa desapareció del pálido rostro de la gótica y la mirada que traía en ese momento podría espantar al chico más grande de todo HA.

– No me creo muy mala... SOY muy mala y si no me cree puede preguntarle a los policías que mi padre llamó en el Día de Acción de Gracias por encerrar a mis primos por horas en un closet. – mientras hablaba avanzó un paso o dos, tratando de intimidar. – O al dueño del auto el cual destrocé por estacionarse en MI lugar… O a cualquier chico o chica de HA... ellos le dirán que tan mala soy.

– Ella es muy mala. – – Si, es muy muy mala. – dijeron nerviosamente Cat y Tori, quienes estaban detrás de Jade.

– Hmph. – La gitana sacudió la cabeza acompañada de una pequeña risa. – Bueno chicas, ¿a qué han venido? ¿A ver qué es lo que el futuro les aguarda? ¿O acaso vinieron por un libro o una poción? – preguntó con su tono de "misterio".

– ¡Estamos aquí por una poción de amor! – dijo emocionada la pelirroja pasando al frente.

– Hablemos del chico en cuestión... Para empezar ¿sabe que te gusta? – avanzó unos pasos hacia la pelirroja y tocó levemente su barbilla.

– Si lo sabe y yo le gustaba a él pero... – bajó la mirada – Como lo he rechazado antes ya no quiere nada conmigo. – susurró apenas lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada mientras jugaba con el borde de su vestido rosa.

– Cat, esto es inútil. Ningún brebaje o poción funciona para hacer que alguien se enamore de ti. Solo ve con el tarado de Robbie y dile que te gusta. – comentó la pelinegra, dando media vuelta para ver a la pelirroja.

– ¡Jade! ¡Deja a Cat en paz, si ella quiere intentar esto es SU decisión, no la tuya! – intervino Tori.

– ¡Quien te tiró hueso, Vega! ¿¡Acaso quieres que te clave mis tijeras!? – y con eso Jade se inclinó a tomar las tijeras de sus botas.

"Por qué no mejor hacemos tijeras tú y yo..." pensó Tori.

– ¡Perro que ladra no muerde! O debo decir PERRA.

– ¡DE ESTA NO SALES VIVA, VEGA! – la gótica se abalanzó sobre la morena con tijeras en mano pero antes de llegar a ella la gitana y Cat la sujetaron por los hombros y el torso.

– ¡Ya basta! ¡No toleraré estos comportamientos en mi local! ¡Así que se comportan o se van! – sentenció la mujer rusa mientas forcejeaba con Jade.

– ¡Chicas! ¡Cálmense, por mí! – la pelirroja hizo un puchero y ojos de cachorro regañado, tan lindos e inocentes que las chicas no pudieron seguir peleando entre ellas. No querían que su amiga llore.

– Ugh, está bien... Pero Vega, si te me acercas después de salir de aquí... sufrirás las consecuencias... – amenazó la pelinegra mientras se calmaba y guardaba sus tijeras, ahora en su pantalón.

"Pégame, muérdeme, azótame, pero no me alejes de ti, Jade." Era lo único que podía pensar Tori.

– Hum, lo que sea... – la morena rodó los ojos.

– Tengo que preparar la poción ya que no me queda más. Mientras tanto, ¿se les ofrece algo de beber? ¿Jugo, agua... café quizás? – con eso último captó la atención de la pelinegra, quien veía a todas partes menos a las otras mujeres en la habitación.

– Café negro, dos de azúcar. – fue lo único que salió de los hermosos labios de la chica.

– Me sorprende que no lo pidas completamente negro, como tu alma o tu sentido del humor. – comentó sarcásticamente la mujer mayor.

– Ja Ja. ¿Gitana y también payaso? Sí que eres multifacética... – respondió sin emoción en su voz y con la ceja levantada, como siempre, la pelinegra.

La mujer ignoró a la joven y volteó hacia las otras muchachas.

– ¿A ustedes que les puedo ofrecer?

– Agua para mí y... Cat ¿tú que quieres tomar? – la vista de la morena se enfocó en su pequeña y pelirroja amiga.

– Jugo, por favor.

La gitana asintió con la cabeza y dio vuelta hacia la puerta de la cual había surgido. Sirvió el jugo y el agua en vasos de cristal y el café en una taza negra, puso hielo y azúcar respectivamente y para finalizar, en los vasos de agua y café echó exactamente 3 gotas que provenían de un pequeño frasco azul real. Las gotas se disolvieron en los líquidos hasta no dejar rastro, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. La sonrisa ladeada en la cara de la gitana no tardó en aparecer.

– Pagaría mucho dinero por ver la cara de esas dos cuando despierten en la mañana...

La mujer tomó una bandeja y acomodó las bebidas en ella, dio media vuelta y entró a la habitación donde estaban las jóvenes esperando.

– Aquí tienen, chicas.

Cada quien tomó la bebida correspondiente. Tori y Cat bebieron de sus vasos rápidamente, terminándose en poco más de tres tragos sus bebidas. Estaban sedientas por el camino hacia la tienda ya que Jade no permitía que ningún alimento o bebida subiera a su auto; mientras que esta última esperaba a que se enfriara un poco su café.

Como de costumbre, Jade tomó su taza con ambas manos, para calentarlas un poco, y la llevó a su boca mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar el maravilloso sabor de su café. Sintió el caliente líquido tocar sus labios y los abrió para permitirle el paso. Frunció un poco las cejas tan pronto tocó su lengua, al sentir algo extraño en su adorada bebida. No tenía un sabor desagradable pero no era el sabor habitual... no era el sabor que bebía todos los días varias veces al día. "Debe ser una marca diferente." Pensó la gótica.

Mientras las chicas acababan sus bebidas la gitana fue a la parte trasera, de nuevo, para hacer la poción de amor para Cat. 10 minutos después emergió de dicha habitación con un pequeño frasco transparente con un líquido rosa claro dentro.

– Aquí tienes tu poción de amor, pequeña. – extendió la mano con el frasco hacia Cat, quien lo tomó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡Gracias! ¿Cuánto le debo?

– Son $10 dólares. – extendió la mano de nuevo esperando el dinero.

– Además de farsante, carera... – susurró Jade volteando su rostro hacia un lado.

– Ya veremos si me sigues llamando farsante cuando funcione la poción, Gasparín.

– Como sea. Cat, págale para que podamos irnos.

– Okis. - la pelirroja sacó los $10 dólares de su bolso y se los entregó a la inglesa. – ¡Gracias por todo, Madam Zasú!

– De nada, niña. Ya verás cómo ese chico Robbie volverá a babear por ti.

– Aja. Sí, como sea. – Jade rodó los ojos por enésima vez. – La que no esté en el auto para cuando yo salga de este basurero se queda aquí y se va como pueda a casa.

Y con eso las dos chicas salieron del local, subiendo rápidamente al auto de la pelinegra. Segundos después ella emergió del local y se encaminó a la puerta del conductor. Subió al auto, cerró la puerta y encendió el motor para salir rápidamente de aquel sitio.

– ¿No sintieron nada raro en sus bebidas? – preguntó Jade después de unos minutos de silencio en el auto.

– Mi jugo de manzana estaba delicioso. – dijo Cat sonriente, haciendo notar sus hoyuelos.

– No, Jade. ¿Por qué preguntas?

– Nada, nada... no es nada. Olvídenlo.

Jade siguió conduciendo, acercándose cada vez más a la casa de la pelirroja quien era quien vivía más cerca de donde estaban y a quien, por las mismas razones, dejaría primero. Estaban a punto de llegar cuando Cat habló.

– Jadey, no quiero esperar mucho para darle la poción a Robbie y ya que el lunes no hay clases, ¿podríamos reunirnos en tu casa el domingo? Bañarnos en la piscina y comer pizza para que así le pueda dar la poción a Robbie en su soda. Pooooor fiiiiis. – rogó la pelirroja haciendo uso de su famoso puchero, de nuevo.

– No, Cat. No los quiero a todos metidos en mi casa haciendo desastre. Sabes que a casa de mi papá no los llevo. – terminó de decir mientras aparcaba frente a la casa de la pelirroja.

– ¡Pero Jadeeeeeey! – Cat estaba dispuesta a hacer un berrinche.

– Ni lo pienses Cat. Ahora bájate de mi auto.

– ¡No me voy a bajar hasta que digas que sí! – dijo testarudamente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

– ¡Cat! Ya te llevé con la estúpida gitana, ¡no me hagas enojar!

– ¡Dejen de pelear! – intervino la latina

– ¡No te metas, Vega!

Parecía que la Tercera Guerra Mundial había sido desatada en el interior del auto de Jade. Cat pidiéndole a Jade hacer la reunión en su casa. Jade reusándose. Tori diciéndole a Jade que no sea tan amargada. Jade diciéndole a Tori que vaya a ver si ya puso la marrana. Cat diciendo, de nuevo, que necesita esa reunión.

– ¡Ya basta! – explotó la pelinegra. Su respiración era agitada tanto por los gritos como por su enojo. – Cat... esta es la última vez que dejo que me manipules así... dile a esos imbéciles que los espero en la casa de mi padre a las 2:00 PM... ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Y ellos y ustedes llevarán la comida y bebidas. Ahora ¡bájate de mi auto!

– ¡Yeih! Les enviaré mensajes de texto a los chicos. ¡Amo textear! ¡Gracias Jadey, adiosito! – se despidió la pelirroja y bajó del auto, caminando rumbo a su casa.

El motor del auto rugió cuando Jade giró la llave en la ignición e inició su marcha hacia la casa de la latina. Un momento después Tori se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y pasó hacia el asiento del pasajero ante la mirada incrédula de la dueña del auto.

– ¿Qué crees que haces, Vega? ¿Quién te dio permiso para pasarte a mi lado? ¡Además estás pisando los asientos! – se quejó la gótica sin quitar la vista del camino.

– No sabía que debía pedirte permiso, jefa. – dijo la morena sarcásticamente mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

– Es mi auto, me tienes que pedir permiso hasta para respirar.

– ¿Ahora el aire es tuyo? – preguntó incrédula.

– Como las ventanas están cerradas respiras del aire acondicionado de MI auto. Así que sí. Soy dueña del aire que respiras en este momento.

"Eres dueña de todos mis respiros y suspiros Jade." Pensó Tori.

– Pues mira como respiro tu aire. – dicho esto inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y lo sacó por la boca, soplándolo hacia el rostro de Jade.

– Eso es todo. - la gótica frenó su auto. – Bájate.

– Pero falta para llegar a mi casa.

– No está tan lejos. Camina.

– ¡No! Estamos a 8 cuadras Jade, no te va a matar llevarme.

– Si así lo quieres... – con eso dicho, Jade dio vuelta en U y empezó a alejarse.

– ¡Jade espera! ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde me llevas? – preguntó algo desesperada Tori.

– Yo me voy a casa, Vega. Así que te puedes bajar aquí y caminar 8 cuadras o te bajas en mi casa y tomas un taxi. Tú decides. – frenó de nuevo el auto.

La latina murmuró unas cuantas maldiciones mientras se bajaba del auto de la gótica, quien tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

– Hasta luego, Tori. – se despidió con burla.

– Jódete Jade.

"Ya quisieras, Vega." Fue el pensamiento de Jade antes de partir a casa.

Eran casi las 6 PM cuando llegó a la casa de su madre. Aparcó su auto, buscó sus llaves y entró a la casa. Se estaba sacando la chaqueta de cuero cuando fue recibida por un hermoso minino.

– Hola bebé. – tomó en brazos al lindo gato con pelaje de patrón siamés y ojos azules como los de su dueña, sin importarle la playera oscura que traía. – Eres el único que no me molesta. – el felino comenzó a ronronear ante los cariños y caricias proporcionadas por Jade. La chica le dio un beso en la cabeza al gato y lo bajó con cuidado al suelo. – Ven, vamos a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. – dijo mientras se sacudía los pelitos del animal de su blusa.

La chica entró a la amplia cocina y sacó de la alacena un sobrecito de comida húmeda para el animal, lo sirvió en su pequeño plato y le dio agua. El felino enseguida empezó a comer y Jade le dio una última caricia en la cabeza. La chica prendió la cafetera y procedió a sacar su propia comida; abrió el frigorífico y sacó lo necesario para hacerse un emparedado. Cuando ya estuvo listo lo puso en un plato y sacó su taza favorita para su preciado café. Se sentó en la isla de la cocina con el plato en una mano, el emparedado en la otra y su taza al lado suyo. De pronto sintió una vibración en su bolsillo delantero. Sacó su teléfono para ver que tenía un mensaje de texto de su mejor amiga que decía _"Todo listo para el domingo, los chicos llevarán bebidas y la pizza, Tori y yo las botanas :)". "Como sea_ " fue la simple respuesta que tecleó la pelinegra. Cuando terminó su emparedado y su café eran ya las 7 PM, por lo que decidió tomar una ducha y luego tomar las cosas que necesitaría en la casa de su padre.

Eran pasadas las 8 PM cuando llegó pero el cansancio sumado al hecho de no querer ver a su padre hicieron que Jade se vaya directo a su habitación. Dejó su celular y sus llaves en su mesita de noche y comenzó su ritual nocturno. Cerró las cortinas y comenzó a desvestirse, quitándose la blusa de manga larga que traía, seguida por las botas y los jeans, quedando así en la ropa interior negra que llevaba debajo. Alcanzó un pequeño tuvo de crema de la mesa de noche, puso un poco de su contenido en la palma de su mano, la frotó con la otra y comenzó a pasarlas por sus brazos, humectando toda la piel a su paso. Repitió el mismo proceso con su cuello, torso y piernas, frotando hasta que la crema se hubiera disuelto sobre su blanca piel. Después, tomó un cepillo y lo pasó varias veces por su cabello para deshacerse de cualquier nudo que pudiera tener; si había algo que Jade cuidase más que su piel era su cabello. No traía maquillaje así que solo se puso una camisa, que más bien le quedaba como bata ya que le llegaba a los muslos, y se metió a la cama, cayendo rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

...::::...

Después de caminar por varios minutos Tori al fin llegó a casa. Cansada y sedienta entró a la cocina a servirse un gran vaso de limonada rosa con mucho hielo, que bebió de un trago. Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando su fastidiosa hermana entró por la puerta del patio.

– ¿Por qué la cara de perrito al que acaban de patear? – preguntó, con falsa preocupación, Trina.

– Cállate, ¿quieres? Iré a tomar un baño. – dijo y retomó su camino escaleras arriba.

– Un baño y no una ducha, hmm... ¿Problemas amorosos relacionados con cierta loca de pelo negro? – preguntó en tono de burla y haciendo énfasis en la palabra "loca".

– ¡Trina!

– No es mi culpa que no le digas lo que sientes. – alzó los brazos en señal de derrota.

– Solo olvídalo, ¿sí? – y con eso desapareció por las escaleras.

Ya en el baño se desvistió rápidamente y se metió a la ducha para quitarse de encima el sudor, ya que ¿quién se quiere remojar en su mugre? Cuando salió de la ducha llenó la tina con agua caliente echándole sales con aroma a mango con y burbujas. Recogió su cabello en un chongo, encendió unas velas, apagó la luz de la habitación y puso la música relajante que siempre ponía para estas ocasiones. Las melodías de piano invadieron el cuarto de baño, cumpliendo el propósito de relajar a la latina quien metió cuidadosamente un pie a la bañera, seguido del otro para luego sentarse con parsimonia en la gran tina. Con todo su moreno cuerpo sumergido Tori echó la cabeza para atrás y trataba de olvidar sus problemas.

Tras poco más de una hora de relajación el estómago de la morena protestaba por la falta de alimento, por lo que Tori decidió que ya era hora de salir del agua y bajar a cenar algo. Se secó con una toalla gris y se puso una bata para poder bajar a la cocina. Al bajar a la sala se encontró a su mamá viendo televisión mientras comía lo que parecía ser un delicioso omelet de huevo.

– Hola mamá.

– Hola cariño. ¿Disfrutaste de tu baño?

– Sí. Fue muy relajante... ¿hiciste omelet? – preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a su madre en el sofá.

– Sí... – asintió y siguió comiendo.

–...

–...

– Y... ¿está bueno?

– Sí, está delicioso...

–... – Tori alternaba su mirada entre su mamá y el plato de comida.

– ¿Quieres?

– Sí, por favor. – dijo con una sonrisa la morena más joven.

– Debe haber huevos en la cocina. Prepáralo, mi amor. – Holly Vega siguió comiendo.

Tori se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina para ver el cartón de huevos vacío.

– Te acabaste los huevos, mamá. – dijo Tori con frustración, tirando el cartón a la basura.

– Entonces prepara algo más, cariño. – respondió Holly desinteresadamente mientras jugaba con su celular.

"¿Es en serio?" Fue lo único que la latina menor podía pensar.

Rodó los ojos y abrió el refrigerador para sacar la leche, para luego sacar de una estantería una caja de hojuelas de maíz azucaradas. Sirvió su cereal con leche en un tazón y subió a su habitación. Tomó su celular, el cual no había checado a pesar de que escuchó sonar el ringtone de mensajes mientras tomaba su baño, y vio el mensaje de texto de su amiga pelirroja que decía _"Tú y yo llevaremos botanas a la fiesta de piscina en casa de Jadey, los muchachos llevarán la soda y algunas pizzas n.n"_ La latina le respondió con un simple _"Oki dokie"_ y dejó de lado su teléfono, poniéndolo a cargar.

Terminó su tazón de cereal cuando ya era cerca de las 8 PM y a pesar de ser tan temprano decidió irse ya a dormir. Desató el cinturón de la bata pero sin quitársela, se puso unas panties y un short para dormir de Bob Esponja. Ahora sí, quitándose la bata, se puso una sencilla blusa de tirantes blanca y con eso se tumbó en su cómoda cama, sumergiéndose rápidamente en el mundo de los sueños.

...::::...

Con las dos chicas dormidas y pasada la media noche algo pasó. Algo que cambiaría su manera de verse y de tratarse la una a la otra… algo que las cambiaría por completo.

* * *

 **¡Y eso es todo por ahora! Espero les haya gustado xD díganme que les pareció lo lencha de Tori :v jajajajaja y si ven un tipo o algo háganmelo saber. Dejen lindos reviews y nos leemos el próximo sabaduki :3**

 **¡Chao!**

 **Sorry por la tardanza xD**


	2. What the hell?

**¡Perdooooon por la tardanza! Publico dos horas tarde TT-TT pero es por una buena razón... ¡Fui a ver The Last! xD Y se me fue toooodo el día con arreglar mi casa y luego en la calle xD pero aquí les traigo el capítulo de hoy que pretendía ser más largo pero ya es tarde y mañana soy esclava de mi trabajo :'v Ya los dejo leer xD**

 **Editado y resubido el 27 de noviembre de 2015**

* * *

– Mmmmm... – fue el único sonido emitido por la chica cuando los rayos del sol le pegaron en el rostro.

"¿Qué demonios? Yo cerré las malditas cortinas anoche..." pensó la muchacha. Se cubrió la cara con una almohada en un intento de volver a dormir pero fue inútil.

– Ugh... – medio gruño, se quitó la almohada de la cara y se sentó, moviéndose un poco para atrás para que su espalda se recargue en la cabecera de la cama. Ahí fue cuando abrió los ojos...

"¿Qué diablos...?" Su mirada somnolienta recorrió la habitación. "¡Este no es mi cuarto!" Sus orbes se abrieron a más no poder. "¡Es el de Vega! ¿¡Cómo carajos llegué aquí!?" Y justo cuando movió su brazo para quitarse la sábana de encima lo vio. Ese brazo que estaba moviendo, con el cual se quería destapar, no era el suyo. En lugar de ver una piel suave y pálida como la luna vio una que parecía besada por el sol.

– ¡AAAAH! – el terror era evidente en su rostro cuando salió de un salto de la cama.

Comenzó a sentir su cuerpo, para verificar sus sospechas, comenzando con las nalgas: las tocó con ambas manos y las apretó "Esto no es mío." pensó. Subió sus manos por sus costados, sintiéndose más delgada. Llegó a sus senos y los apretó de igual forma como lo había hecho con su trasero "¡Esto NO es mío!" Cuando sus manos llegaron a su cuello sintió el cabello largo y castaño que tampoco le pertenecía, y cuando éstas llegaron a su rostro y sintió los prominentes cachetes pensó con pánico "¡ESTO DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ES MÍO!"

Se acercó corriendo hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba detrás de la puerta para confirmar su peor pesadilla... sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer el reflejo frente a ella desde las piernas, las delgadas, torneadas y bronceadas piernas cubiertas a penas en los muslos con un diminuto short amarillo de Bob Esponja. Su mirada siguió al torso, cubierto por una blusita blanca pegada que dejaba ver que no traía nada debajo de ella. El cabello castaño caía en una suave cascada de ondulaciones hasta por debajo de sus senos, y finalmente sus ojos, abiertos a todo lo que dan, llegaron al rostro, aquel rostro que pertenecía a su dulce pesadilla llamada...

Tori Vega.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! – la chica pegó el grito que fácilmente pudo ser escuchado por toda la casa.

– Cariño ¿qué te pasó? – entró a la habitación una muy preocupada Holly Vega.

Sin saber que hacer la desconcertada chica hizo lo único que se le ocurrió...

– ¡Sal de aquí! – dijo a su "mamá" mientras la empujaba fuera del cuarto y cerraba la puerta, apoyándose en ella y deslizándose hasta el piso. – Esto no puede estar pasando... Es una pesadilla... Es una maldita pesadilla... – susurró tratando de tranquilizarse y cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

Minutos después se levantó del suelo y pasó sus manos por su cabello. Volvió a verse al espejo solo para fruncir el ceño.

– Okey, esto no está pasando. Es un sueño... intentaré despertar. – se dijo a sí misma en voz alta oyendo su voz extraña al ser la de Tori.

El primer intento de despertar fue un pellizcón en el brazo.

– ¡Auch! – se sobó el lugar lastimado. Las uñas de la chica dejaron unas pequeñas marcar de media luna. "Uñas de pasiva." Pensó. – Está bien, eso no funciono... ¿qué tal si...?

El sonido de su cara siendo golpeada por su palma resonó en la habitación. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes por el dolor causado por la cachetada la cual no tardó en dejar una ligera marca roja en el moreno rostro.

– ¡Joder, eso dolió! – se sobó la mejilla con la misma mano con la cual se golpeó.

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio y frustración, pasó su mano derecha por su ahora castaño cabello y siguió pensando. "¿Qué más puedo hacer? Debe haber una forma de despertar de esta horrible, horrible pesadilla... ¡Ya sé!" Abrió sus ojos cuando la "grandiosa" idea llegó a su mente. Se acercó a la mesa de noche que reposaba junto a la cama y observó la esquina de esta. Miró a sus pies y sin pensarlo dos veces, porque si lo hacía tal vez se arrepentiría, se golpeó el dedo pequeño del pie derecho. Todo se volvió negro por un segundo. El dolor no tardó en llegar...

– ¡Puta madre! ¡Puta madre, puta madre, puta madre! ¡Como duele esto! – gritó la chica lo más bajo que pudo, para no atraer más atención de los habitantes de la casa, mientras se encontraba tirada en el piso sobando su dedo lastimado.

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos pero la testaruda chica no las dejó salir. "Ok, el dolor es real… lo que quiere decir que esto es real... No es una pesadilla pero, ¿cómo carajos es posible? De entre todas las personas del mundo, ¿por qué me tocó cambiar cuerpos con Vega…? Un momento... ¡eso significa que ella tiene mi cuerpo!"

La muchacha se levantó ignorando el dolor y comenzó su búsqueda por el teléfono celular de Tori. "Estúpida Vega, si le haces algo a mi cuerpo voy a..." pensaba cuando encontró el aparato. "Bingo." Lo encontró en el escritorio conectado al cargador. Enseguida lo desconectó para toparse con que Tori le tenía puesto contraseña al dichoso móvil. "¿Cómo diablos sabré cuál es su contraseña?" Se mordió el labio inferior y sacudió la cabeza. "Es Vega, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?" Trató con la contraseña más fácil de todas: 1234. No funcionó. La morena bufó en frustración. "Veamos… 4321." Presionó la pantalla con dichos dígitos pero seguía sin resultar. "Maldición… Tratemos con fechas." 1902. Cumpleaños de Tori. No le pregunten cómo sabía de esa fecha. Nada. "¡Diablos!" Meditó por unos segundos antes de poner otra clave… no quería bloquear el aparato. 1989. El nuevo álbum de Taylor Swift y su año de nacimiento. No funcionó. Sin más ideas puso la primera fecha que se le vino a la mente. 2607. 26 de julio. Su cumpleaños. Sorprendentemente funcionó. "¿Por qué Vega tiene mi fecha de cumpleaños como contraseña? ¿Tendrá otro significado para ella?" Sacudió la cabeza e ignoró la "coincidencia". Tenía problemas más grandes en este momento.

Se puso a buscar entre los contactos del celular. "Vega, Vega, Vega..." llegó al final de la lista pero no encontró el contacto que quería. "¡Ugh, pero que estúpida soy! Este es el celular de Vega, debería buscar mí nombre... creo que ya se me está pegando su estupidez... Aunque no negaré que es una estúpida muy linda." Llegó a la "J" en la lista de contactos, topándose con nombres como Justin, Johnny, Joanna, James y, arriba de este encontró el suyo. "Jade... ¿un corazón y unas tijeras al lado? ¿Es porque amo las tijeras o por qué...?" Rodó los ojos ignorando los 'emojis'. Presionó el botón de llamada en la pantalla, puso el aparato en su oreja y esperó los timbres que indicaban que su llamada estaba saliendo. "Contesta Vega, ¡contesta!"

...::::...

El sonido de la guitarra de 'Highly Strung' de Orianthi era lo único que se escuchaba en la oscura habitación donde cierta muchacha dormía profundamente. Y sí que dormía profundo ya que fue hasta la tercera vez que el ruidoso ringtone logró despertarla ligeramente.

"¿Qué es ese molesto ruido?" pensó, cubrió su cabeza con las sábanas y se tumbó boca abajo. Al hacer esto sintió una incomodidad en el pecho, le dolía estar en esa posición. "¿Pero qué…? Frunció el ceño. "Jamás me ha incomodado estar boca abajo." Se dijo a sí misma cuando el ruido del celular la distrajo.

– ¡Ugh! ¿¡Quién puso ese estúpido ringtone!? – pensó mientras estiraba su mano sin sacar la cabeza de debajo de las sábanas para dar con el aparato en la mesa de noche. Como un movimiento automático deslizó su pulgar derecho por la pantalla para contestar y sin ver nada metió la mano, de nuevo, bajo las sábanas hasta poner el celular en su oído. – ¿Qué? – preguntó con voz ronca y con tono de fastidio.

– ¡Vega! ¡Hasta que contestas el maldito teléfono!

– ¿Qué quieres Jade? Es muy temprano para que estés molestando… – se quejó la chica sin percatarse de su voz ni la de Jade al otro lado de la línea.

– ¡Eres una vaga! En primer lugar, son las 9 de la mañana así que no es tan temprano, y en segundo lugar, ¿¡por qué estás tan tranquila!? ¿no notas algo diferente? Como, ja ja – sarcasmo. – no sé… que no estás en tu cama o en tu habitación… o en tu ¡PROPIO CUERPO! – terminó con un grito Jade a través del teléfono, haciendo que la otra muchacha alejara el auricular de su oído.

– ¿De qué diablos hablas Jade? ¿Estás loca, te fumaste algo o qué? – preguntó mientras se volteaba y quitaba las sábanas de sobre de sí, haciendo que todo el cabello le quede en la cara. – ¿Cómo que no estoy en "mi cuerpo"? – dijo con burla.

– Ve a verte al maldito espejo y luego me preguntas si me fumé algo… – ordenó fríamente Jade.

– Ugh… y luego dices que no eres mandona… – se quitó el cabello del rostro con su mano libre y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cuarto. "¿Qué diablos…? – fue bajando el teléfono lentamente de su oreja y comenzó a observar las paredes del lugar donde se encontraba. Eran de un color gris fuerte que parecían estar salpicadas de sangre gracias a un gran trabajo de pintura color rojo oscuro. Numerosos posters adornaban dichas paredes, posters de películas de terror tanto nuevas como antiguas, otros más de bandas como Muse, Paramore o Joan Jett con The Runaways podían ser vistos. También había un estante con algunos CD's y libros como _La sombra del viento_ , _Misery, Entrevista con el vampiro_ y _La divina comedia,_ pero no muchos más. Tan pronto la chica vio el armario y el espejo empotrado en la puerta de éste soltó el teléfono y corrió hacia él para entender lo que le decía su gótica amiga por teléfono.

Sus ojos, ahora azules, se abrieron como platos al ver el reflejo que le proporcionaba dicho espejo: su cabello antes castaño ahora era negro acompañado de mechones azules y rosas, su morena piel había sido reemplazada por una piel pálida como porcelana fina, sus antes angostas caderas ahora eran anchas y sus senos habían aumentado, al menos, 2 tallas. Todo eso solo cubierto por una camisa varias tallas más grande.

Estaba viendo el reflejo de Jade West,

– ¡AAAAAAAHHHH!

Jade, en el cuerpo de Tori, sonrió de lado al escuchar el grito por el teléfono. "Y lo mejor es que estoy gastando los minutos de Vega."

Mientras tanto, Tori aun no creía lo que sus ojos… o los ojos de Jade… como sea, le decían.

– ¿Cómo es posible? – susurró sintiendo su rostro con ambas manos. – Debe ser un sueño… – cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza.

– Vega… ¡Vega! – se escuchaba a lo lejos proviniendo del celular que dejó en la cama.

Jade escuchó movimiento del otro lado de la línea y decidió hablar de nuevo.

– ¿Ya acabaste con el drama Vega?

– Jade, ¿Qué está pasando?

"Es tan raro escuchar mi voz…" pensaban ambas.

– No lo sé Vega… pero no es un sueño o una pesadilla, es bastante real. – dijo recordando el dolor de su dedo pequeño.

– Si yo estoy en tu cuerpo… eso quiere decir que tú estás en el mío…

– Gracias por la información, sabelotodo… – Jade rodó los ojos.

Tras unos segundos de silencio Tori habló de nuevo.

– ¿Estás en mi habitación? ¿Te ha visto alguien? Dime que no has matado a Trina… – dijo con preocupación. – Oh, espera… pensándolo bien…

– Solo tu mamá me escuchó gritar pero la saqué del cuarto. – interrumpió.

– ¿En dónde estoy? – preguntó confundida por no reconocer el lugar donde estaba.

– Estás en mi habitación, tarada.

– Esta no es tu habitación. – dijo incrédula.

– Es mi habitación en la casa de mi padre. – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – La que has visto en TheSlap es en casa de mamá.

– Oh…

– ¿Oh…? ¿¡Oh!? ¿¡Eso es todo lo que piensas decir!? ¡Mira la situación en la que estamos! – dijo alterada Jade.

– ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres que haga!?

– ¡Quiero que encuentres la forma de revertir esto!

– ¡Pues no lo puedo solucionar ahora mismo!

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – dijo y guardó silencio, tratando de calmarse y no hacer más escándalo. – Veámonos en la cafetería que está cerca de la escuela para hablar bien de esto. Cara a cara.

– Está bien… – dijo Tori ya calmada. – Nos vemos ahí en una hora, ¿de acuerdo?

– Sí, solo no hables con nadie.

– Igualmente. No mates a mis padres por favor… con Trina puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Tori escuchó una pequeña risa proveniente de la otra muchacha.

– Como sea. Nos vemos Vega.

Jade cortó la llamada y tiró el celular en la cama.

– Veamos si Vega tiene ropa decente… – dijo para sí misma mientras buscaba en el guardarropa de Tori algo color negro. Cuando dio con unos jeans negros y una blusa con rayas negras y rojas sonrió satisfecha. – Esto servirá. – viró a verse al espejo y su sonrisa desapareció al ver el short amarillo. – Qué asco con Vega… ¿cómo se atreve a usar algo de Bobo Esponja?

Se cambió rápidamente en el baño privado de la habitación, sonrojándose levemente ante el hecho de que Tori no usaba sujetador en las noches. Lavó su rostro y cepilló sus dientes, peinó su cabello dejándolo caer como Tori, y ella también, acostumbraba y se puso algo de maquillaje. Podía estar en el cuerpo de Tori pero eso no significaba dejar de arreglarse. Bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con Holly al final de éstas.

– Cariño, ¿ya te sientes bien? No es normal que grites de la forma en que lo hiciste y luego me saques de tu habitación. – preguntó con verdadera preocupación.

– Estoy bien, solo… algo raro pasó. Es todo… – dijo de manera distante mientras buscaba algo por la sala. – ¿Dónde están las llaves del auto?

– ¿Y quién dice que puedes conducir? Hasta donde sé aun no tienes tu licencia, señorita. – reprochó la morena mayor.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿No me prestarás el auto? – cuestionó Jade a su "madre".

– No pienso dejar que casi atropelles a una anciana… de nuevo.

"¿Vega casi atropelló a una anciana? ¡JA!" pensó divertida.

– Nada de eso pasará, lo prometo. – dijo Jade y puso cara de Gato con Botas.

Holly se cruzó de brazos y dijo su última palabra…

– NO.

…::::…

– Nos ve… – Tori escuchó el tono de fin de la llamada. Cerró los ojos en frustración. – Ugh, me colgó.

Tiró el celular en la cama y caminó hacia el armario para buscar algo que ponerse. Localizó con la vista unos jeans grises con agujeros, una camisa negra con un águila de líneas blancas que decía "DENIMS" con letras grandes rojas en la parte del pecho y "SUPPLY" en la parte de abajo y unos Converse negros. Los sacó del armario y cerró la puerta de éste. Se quitó la camisa de dormir y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al ver el escultural cuerpo en el espejo. "Diablos, ¿cómo puede estar tan buena Jade? Gracias a Dios que usa sujetador para dormir sino ya me hubiera muerto de desangramiento nasal." Se puso la ropa seleccionada y reaccionó. "¡Eso significa que Jade si vio a mis niñas!" Y casi se desmaya ante tal pensamiento. Se repuso en unos minutos para luego tomar el celular rojo, una chaqueta de cuero y vio las llaves del auto en la mesa de noche. Aprovecharía esta oportunidad. "Tomemos un paseo." Sonrió de lado al más puro estilo de Jade.

Tan pronto bajó las escaleras se topó con un hombre en traje y corbata, listo para salir. Era Anthony West.

– Buenos días, señor. – dijo Tori automáticamente asustada por el imponente hombre que estaba tal y como lo recordaba años atrás. Se maldijo internamente por decir "señor".

El hombre arqueó la ceja ante la cortesía de "su hija." Tal parecía que los gestos de cejas venían de familia.

– Buenos días, Jadelyn. Ya estoy de salida. Te dejé dinero en la isla de la cocina. No destruyas la casa mientras me voy. – y con eso dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta del frente.

Tori dejó salir un suspiro de alivio salió por la misma puerta para dirigirse al auto de Jade. Vio como el señor West se iba en un taxi en lugar de su auto lo cual le pareció extraño pero no le tomó importancia. Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, como el hecho de estar en el cuerpo de otra persona y que esta persona resulta ser la chica que la trae de cabeza enamorada. Presionó el botón adecuado en el llavero de la pelinegra, se escuchó un pequeño pitido y se desactivó la alarma del auto: un Mustang GT, negro por cierto, y subió al asiento del piloto. Puso sus manos a la las 10 del volante y suspiró. "Tú puedes Tori. Que ninguna anciana se interponga entre Jade y tú." Y con su "porra" interna colocó la llave en la ignición y encendió el auto.

– Aquí vamos.

…::::…

– Llegas tarde. – dijo la chica pelinegra, quien se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas de afuera de la cafetería esperando a la otra.

– Bueno, puedes culparte por no tener licencia de conducir. Tuve que tomar el autobús… Te alegrará saber que tomé de tu dinero. – respondió la morena con un tono burlón y cruzada de brazos. – ¿Tú como llegaste? – preguntó y se sentó.

– Te alegrará saber que tomé tu auto. – respondió con la misma frase Tori, una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

– ¿¡Qué!? Como tenga UN raspón mi auto Vega… te mato. – amenazó Jade.

– Relájate, llegué en una pieza, ¿no? Tu querido auto está bien.

– Más te vale…

– Ahora a lo importante… ¿Cómo rayos pasó esto? – preguntó en voz baja y haciendo señas entre ellas.

– ¿Y yo que carajos sé? Desperté igual de confundida que tú…

– No es como que hayamos hecho algo para que pasara, ¿o sí…?

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que llegó un mesero por sus órdenes.

– Jade, que gusto verte por aquí. ¿Quién es tu guapa amiga? – preguntó el muchacho a Tori, en el cuerpo de Jade, acerca de Jade en el cuerpo de Tori.

– Ella no es mi amiga. – respondió instintivamente Jade.

– Hum... Claro… ¿Te traigo lo de siempre Jade? – preguntó viendo a la pelinegra.

– Quiero una malteada de chocolate, por favor. – pidió cortésmente.

Jade le envió una mirada asesina.

– Café negro, dos de azúcar. Rápido. – ordenó sin quitar la mirada de encima de Tori.

– Enseguida. – dijo nervioso el chico alejándose, tanto por la cortesía de Jade como por la rudeza de su "guapa amiga".

– Vega, si vas a estar en mi cuerpo más te vale comportarte como yo. No quiero levantar sospechas y mucho menos que la gente piense que soy una tonta amable como tú. – susurró Jade inclinándose en la mesa.

– Ya, ya… – alzó sus manos en derrota. – Y tú también, no te comportes como una arpía con todos si estás en mi cuerpo.

– ¿¡A quién le dijiste arpía!?

– ¡A eso me refiero! Contrólate "Tori".

Jade se cruzó de brazos otra vez y se recargó en la silla.

– Bueno "Jade"… tenemos que descifrar este embrollo… ¿qué nos hizo quedar así…?

Pasaron unos segundos. Los ojos de ambas se abrieron como platos cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó…

– ¡La gitana! – gritaron al unísono.

* * *

 **Eso fue todo xD espero que les haya gustado, dejen lindos reviews :3 y deséenme suerte con todas mis tareas y proyectos para que así el sábado puntual les traiga el siguiente capítulo xD**

 **Recuerden que los reviews hacen que sea puntual :v**

 **Nos vemos!**


	3. I got a pocketful of sunshine

**MIL PERDOOOOONESSS! DE NUEVO XDDD Lo que pasó es que, a pesar de ser mi día de descanso pos chambie :v osease trabaje xD es que mis jefes me lo pidieron y pues es doble paga y no pude decir que no xD Por eso les traigo tarde, de nuevo, el capítulo de este short fic :3 Es un capítulo SUPER largo, lo más largo que he escrito xD así que espero lo disfruten. Recuerde que están en el cuerpo de la otra así que cuando esta así de "Hola. - dijo Tori." es Tori en el cuerpo de Jade así que imaginen a Jade diciendo Hola pero ustedes saben que es Tori. Obvio los demás personajes no lo saben y las llamarán por su apariencia.**

 **Sin más, los dejo leer.**

 **Editado y resubido el 27 de noviembre de 2015.**

* * *

– ¡La gitana! – gritaron al unísono.

– ¡No...! No es posible. Esa tipa es una charlatana... – negó Jade.

– ¡Tú misma acabas de decirlo conmigo! – le recordó Tori.

– ¡Es que es imposible, Vega! Esa mujer es una estafadora. – afirmó la ahora morena.

En ese momento el mesero llegó con los pedidos de las chicas.

– Una malteada para Jade y un café negro para su guapa no-amiga. – dijo mientras asentaba las bebidas frente a cada chica.

– Gracias. – dijo Tori con una sonrisa.

– No sabía que sonreías, Jade. – comentó sorprendido el chico.

– Largo. – dijo la chica en el cuerpo de la latina. Tan pronto el muchacho desapareció Jade habló de nuevo. – ¿Qué te dije sobre comportarte? ¡No seas amable!

– ¡Ay, ya! Cálmate. No es como que vaya a arruinar tu reputación... – dijo Tori con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

– ¿Quieres jugar sucio, Vega? Muy bien... pero ten presente que estoy en tu cuerpo y puedo, no sé... – fingió pensar. – tener un repentino corte de cabello a lo Britney Spears o quizá hacerme un tatuaje que diga 'Soy una estúpida y Jade es la mejor'... – dijo maliciosamente Jade. – También podrían aparecer en internet fotos comprometedoras... – entrecerró los ojos. – Solo piénsalo Vega... Miles de extraños podrían ver tu huesudo trasero y estarse masturbando pensando en ti si te atreves a hacerle algo a mi cuerpo o a mi reputación...

"Fotos de Vega desnuda... No estaría mal tomar unas para otros propósitos." pensó Jade haciendo lo imposible para no sonreír de lado ante la idea.

– N-no te atreverías... No eres capaz... – dijo Tori, la voz le temaba y el miedo era visible en su azulada mirada.

– Pruébame. – amenazó.

"Te pruebo cuando quieras pero no seas tan maldita." Pensó Tori.

– ¡Está bien, actuaré como una amargada con todos pero no te atrevas a sacarme fotos! – susurró/gritó.

– Así me gusta, Vega... que me obedezcas. – sonrió satisfecha la gótica.

– Deja de llamarme Vega en público... Alguien te podría oír y sería difícil explicar. – dijo y bebió de su malteada pero sin quitar la mirada de su amiga.

– Tienes razón "Jade"...– bebió de su café. – Ahora, volviendo al tema, creo que tienes razón...

– Ya me diste la razón dos veces en un rato, ¿estás bien? – preguntó con burla Tori.

– Debe ser que tu estupidez reside en tu cuerpo y se me está transfiriendo... – rodó los ojos. – decía que creo que la gitana puso algo en nuestras bebidas... ¿recuerdas que les pregunté si no les supo raro algo? – la pelinegra asintió. – Fue porque sentí algo diferente en mi café pero enseguida creí que era de una marca diferente y no le tomé importancia... Pero aun así, ¿¡cómo es esto posible!? – preguntó alterada la morena.

– ¿Vudú, tal vez? – bromeó Tori.

– Veo que tu estupidez sigue ahí... – suspiró frustrada. – Tenemos que ir a verla para que revierta esta maldición o lo que sea. – dijo la morena y bebió de su café.

– Si. – Tori terminó su malteada. – Andando. – dijo y se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose al auto de la gótica.

Jade se paró rápidamente, no sin antes dejar un billete de $10 dólares, dinero de Tori, para cubrir la cuenta de sus bebidas, y alcanzó a la pelinegra antes de que ésta se subiera en el asiento del piloto.

– ¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó tomando del brazo a Tori.

– ¿Qué es lo que parece? Voy a conducir MI auto. – dijo la chica con una sonrisa de lado pero sin parecerse del todo a la que Jade usualmente portaba. Carecía de picardía o quizá malicia.

– Ni loca te dejo conducir MÍ – se señaló. – auto.

– ¿Y qué dirá la gente si ven a "Tori" conducir el auto de Jade...? – se cruzó de brazos.

– Me importa un soberano cacahuate lo que la gente piense. No te dejaré arruinar a mi bebé. – y con eso arrebató las llaves de las manos de Tori, subió al asiento del piloto y cerró con un fuerte portazo. Bajó una ventana y viró hacia la otra chica.

– ¿Qué esperas para subir? ¿El año nuevo Chino o qué?

La pelinegra rodó los ojos y rodeó el auto hasta llegar al lado del acompañante. Subió al auto y e imitó a su amiga.

– ¿Qué esperas para arrancar? ¿El año nuevo Chino o qué?

– Vega, me estás calentando la cabeza y no te va a gustar lo que pase después... – amenazó Jade.

"Te caliento cuando quieras" pensó Tori.

– Ya, deja de pelear y vamos con la gitana.

Jade no respondió nada más, encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir hacia el local de la rusa. Después de varios minutos de silencio Tori no se pudo contener más.

– ¿Qué haremos si no es reversible? – preguntó nerviosa.

– A ti no te fue tan mal… es decir, estás en mi cuerpo. Soy atractiva, talentosa… –

– Modesta. – interrumpió Tori con sarcasmo y Jade rodó los ojos.

– Yo, por otra parte… Me mataría. - respondió la morena seriamente. – No soportaría ser tú por más de una semana... con la hermana que tienes es suficiente motivo. Y además te falta algo que a mí se sobra. – comentó con una sonrisa de lado sin apartar su mirada del pavimento.

"Aunque también son lindas las pequeñas boobies de Vega… bueno, no tan pequeñas."

– Jade – se quejó Tori y se sonrojó, pensando en los "atributos" de Jade que ahora ella tenía. – hablo en serio. – su preocupación era evidente.

– No lo sé Tori... no lo sé.

Tori sonrió al escuchar a Jade decir su nombre y no "Vega" como es usual. A Jade, quien la veía de reojo, no se le escapó dicho gesto a pesar que la cabeza de Tori ahora reposaba en la ventana del auto.

En pocos minutos ya estaban frente al local que habían visitado el día anterior. Ambas bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la puerta. Al abrirla fueron recibidas por la misma campana y una voz que venía del cuarto trasero.

– ¡La casa de Madam Zasú abre a partir de las 11 AM! Vuelva en un rato. – dijo la mujer tratando de mantener su voz de misterio pero siendo difícil al estar casi gritando. Su acento se oía gracioso también.

– ¡Somos clientes poco pacientes así que será mejor que salga pronto de ahí! – gritó Jade haciendo como si fuera a sacar sus tijeras de su bota pero recordó que no las traía. Se sintió un poco desprotegida.

– Ah, pero si son las chicas de ayer. – dijo la mujer mientras salía de detrás de las cortinas. – ¿Qué se les ofrece?

– ¡No se haga a la loca y díganos que nos hizo! – exigió Jade.

– ¿No que no creías en lo que hago? – preguntó burlona viendo a la morena, consiente que en realidad era Jade.

– No importa lo que dijo ayer. Usted ya probó su punto, es real lo que hace, ¡ahora reviértalo! – gritó la pelinegra.

La gitana volteó a ver a Tori.

– No es algo que se revierta solo porque sí. Ustedes tienen que revertirlo. – sonrió inocentemente.

– No venga con esas estupideces. ¡Usted lo hizo y usted lo va a revertir! – gritó la morena.

– ¡Jade cálmate! ¡Si le gritas menos lo va a hacer! – Tori jaló a Jade del brazo.

– ¡No me toques Vega! – la morena se soltó del agarre.

– Es por esto que las hice cambiar. – dijo la gitana y ambas chicas voltearon a verla. – Ustedes dos pelean todo el tiempo y es irritante para las personas a su alrededor. El hechizo solo se revertirá cuando aprendan a convivir con la otra sin querer matarse cada 5 segundos.

– ¡Jamás me podré llevar bien con Vega! – afirmó Jade. "Es difícil tenerla cerca con esa sonrisa, esos cachetes y ese trasero y actuar como si nada." pensó.

– ¡Jade se la pasa molestándome! Es imposible estar en la misma habitación que ella... – "…sin querer arrancarle la ropa." Terminó la frase en su mente.

– Pues jamás regresarán a sus cuerpos. – sentenció. – Ahora, si son tan amables, salgan de mi local que ya pronto deben venir clientes... Lo presiento. – sonrió de lado y regresó al cuarto trasero.

Las chicas se quedaron paradas, viéndose la una a la otra, por varios segundos hasta que decidieron salir. Ambas subieron al auto en silencio, sin saber qué decir.

Tori fue quien rompió el silencio.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

– Por ahora, ir a mi casa... – encendió el auto. – No quiero que nadie sepa de esto. ¿Entendido?

– Si... – dijo y asintió levemente. – Espera... ¿no verá raro tu papá que me lleves a su casa ya que no nos llevamos bien?

– Se supone que fue de viaje de negocios esta mañana.

– Aaah... por eso se fue en taxi y no en su auto... – comentó la pelinegra.

– ¿Viste a mi padre? – preguntó Jade rápidamente.

– Si, antes de salir para encontrarnos.

– ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Qué te dijo él?

– Solo dijo que te dejaba dinero en la cocina... – dijo apartando la mirada.

Jade entrecerró los ojos, sospechando que Tori no le estaba contando todo.

– ¿Qué le dijiste? Estás evadiendo mi mirada. ¡Dime! – ordenó la morena mirando a Tori, aprovechando el alto al que habían llegado.

– Puede que... quizás... - Tori se frotaba el cuello nerviosamente. –... le haya dicho ¿señor? – encogió los hombros.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¡Jamás le digo o le diré señor! – puso el auto en marcha y suspiró. –...Debería decirle a tus padres que eres lesbiana solo para vengarme... – dijo más calmada Jade.

"Lesbiana por tu culpa Jade." Pensó la latina.

– Jade, lo siento, ¿sí? Me habló de repente, me asusté y el 'señor' salió automáticamente... – Tori bajó la mirada.

– Ugh, olvídalo Vega... no creo que lo recuerde...

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio cuando el sonido de las monedas de "Mario Bros" lo interrumpió.

Dicho sonido venía del celular de Tori, el cual Jade tenía en su bolsillo delantero. La muchacha sacó rápidamente el aparato haciendo una mueca en el rostro. "Odio que el celular me vibre en el bolsillo delantero, siento que me da algo..."pensó y vio la pantalla solo por un segundo para no descuidar la carretera.

– Es un mensaje de Cat. –deslizó su dedo por la pantalla para desbloquearla. Puso la contraseña y en ese momento el celular le fue arrebatado de las manos.

– ¡No veas mi celular! – gritó Tori y sostuvo el móvil contra su pecho.

– ¡Cálmate Vega! Solo es un mensaje de Cat, no es como que fuera a ver tu porno o algo... – la morena sonrió de lado.

Las ahora blancas mejillas de Tori se encendieron de vergüenza y replicó de inmediato.

– ¡No tengo porno en mi celular! – "Solo muchas fotos tuyas bajadas de TheSlap o de tu perfil de What's que sirven para el mismo propósito." se dijo a sí misma la latina.

– Bueno, tus fotos desnuda, da igual. – "Y si no tienes yo puedo tomarte unas." – dijo Jade, la sonrisa nunca abandonando su moreno rostro.

– ¡Jade! Además, ¿¡cómo sabes mi contraseña!? – "Yo no pude desbloquear el tuyo mientras esperaba en la cafetería."

– Adiviné. – sonrió de lado. – Qué delicada eres Vega... Igual no he tenido tiempo de husmear por nuestro "problemita"… Como sea, ¿qué dice el mensaje de Cat?

La pelinegra puso su mirada en su teléfono.

– Que no puede esperar para la fiesta de mañana...

– ¡Maldición! ¡La fiesta! – Jade aporreó una de sus manos contra el volante. – Hay que cancelarla…

– Cat jamás te perdonará si la cancelas…

– Hará un berrinche pero para el martes estará normal…

– No lo creo… viste el berrinche que te hizo solo para conseguir la fiesta, imagina el que te hará si le cancelas… Mejor piénsalo. – sugirió Tori.

– Ugh, tienes razón… Creo que vomitaré si te vuelvo a dar la razón. – Jade fingió una arcada como si fuera a vomitar.

– Eres una exagerada. – Tori hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

Jade solo rodó los ojos con una sonrisa juguetona, muy "a lo Tori".

– Ya llegamos.

Ambas chicas bajaron del auto y justo cuando entraron a la casa y cerraron la puerta tras de ellas un tono llamó su atención.

' _I got a pocket got a pocketful of sunshine. I got a love and I know that is all mine, oh, oh oh oh.'_

Era el celular de Tori.

– ¿En serio Vega? ¿Ese es tu ringtone? – dijo Jade negando desaprobatoriamente.

– ¡Es mi mamá! Jade contesta. – le extendió el teléfono a la morena.

– No contestaré. Contesta tú. – empujó las manos de Tori hacia ella.

– ¡Jade contesta! – extendió el aparato de nuevo.

– ¡Que no! – lo empujó de nuevo.

' _Do what you want but you're never gonna break me. Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me, oh, oh oh oh.'_

– ¡Jade!

– ¡Vega!

– ¡No puedo contestar! ¡Mi mamá se dará cuenta que no soy yo por la voz! – tomó las manos de Jade y puso el teléfono en ellas.

– ¿¡Y qué se supone que le diga!?

– Ponlo en alta voz.

La morena deslizó su pulgar por la pantalla táctil y puso en alta voz el aparato.

– ¿Hola? – dijo Jade con una voz dudosa. Tori asintió alentándola a seguir. – ¿Mamá?

– Tori, hija, ¿por qué tardaste en contestar?

– Es que… – la chica no sabía que decir y las señas que la pelinegra le hacía con las manos y la cara no le eran de ayuda. –…Estaba en el baño y no quería que escucharas. – trató de sonar seria pero sus gestos faciales indicaban que moría de risa por dentro.

El sonido de la palma de Tori contra su frente se escuchó en toda la sala.

– No necesitaba tanta información cariño, con un 'estaba ocupada' hubiera sido suficiente.

– Lo siento madre.

– No le digas madre, llámala mamá o sospechará. – susurró Tori.

– ¿Madre…? Bueno… llamaba para preguntar dónde estabas. Ya que saliste temprano en un sábado cuando normalmente estás de floja todo el día.

Casi se le escapa una risa a Jade.

– Estoy en casa de Jade.

– ¡No le digas eso! – susurró/gritó la pelinegra.

– Demasiado tarde. – Jade articuló con los labios sin ningún sonido.

– ¿Con Jade? ¿En serio?

– Si. En realidad, estaba a punto de llamarte para saber si me puedo quedar a dormir en su casa… – la morena se mordió el labio, gesto que Tori encontró, de cierta forma algo extraña ya que era su cuerpo, muy provocador.

"¿Es extraño que la quiera besar estando ella en mi cuerpo? ¿No me estaría besando a mí misma?"

– ¿Estas segura de eso cariño? No quiero que esa muchacha te haga algo en la noche… o que tú le hagas algo a ella. – dijo con voz juguetona al final. Tori maldijo el momento en que les dijo a sus padres que le gustaban las chicas.

La confusión ante esas palabras era evidente en la ahora morena cara de Jade. Solo la familia de Tori estaba consciente de sus preferencias y el gusto de Jade por la latina era, casi, alto secreto nacional.

– Estoy segura mamá. Jade no me hará nada. Además necesitamos planear la fiesta de piscina que haremos mañana en su casa con todos los chicos y sería mejor si me quedo aquí hasta después de la fiesta. – Jade hizo su mejor imitación del tono de voz de Tori sin ser "Sweet Sally Peaches" y ambas chicas rogaban para que Holly diera el permiso.

–…– el silencio en la línea las preocupó. – Está bien, le diré a tu papá para que no se preocupe. Chao mi amor. – y colgó.

Las chicas suspiraron de alivio.

– Que bien. Ya tenemos algo resuelto… nadie nos verá hasta mañana en la tarde. – dijo Tori más calmada mientras tomaba su celular de la mano de Jade.

– Dame mi teléfono Vega.

– Ten. – la chica sacó el aparato de su bolsillo trasero.

– Ugh… si no fuera porque técnicamente es mi trasero te patearía por poner mi teléfono en el bolsillo de atrás.

– Qué delicada eres… – Tori rodó los ojos y se quitó la chaqueta de cuero. – Y… ¿qué haremos mientras tanto? ¿Trataremos de llevarnos bien para ver si volvemos a ser nosotras? – preguntó mientras ambas chicas se dirigían a la cocina.

– No sé tú pero yo no puedo estar sobria, en tu cuerpo y soportándote al mismo tiempo. Así que me serviré un poco de vodka con toronja… – dijo mientras sacaba una botella transparente del estante de arriba y soda de toronja del refrigerador y comenzaba a mezclarlos en una jarra de plástico. – Tú puedes beber agua del grifo. – finalizó con una sonrisa y se encaminó con la jarra y un vaso rumbo a su habitación en el segundo piso. Tori se quedó paralizada unos segundos ante lo dicho por su amiga.

– ¡Jade espera! – gritó la pelinegra y corrió tras de ella.

Cuando alcanzó a Jade ella ya estaba acostada en su cama sin zapatos, con la luz apagada, las cortinas cerradas, la televisión encendida, en un canal de películas de terror, y bebiendo de su vaso de vodka con toronja.

– ¿Te unes a la fiesta o no Vega? – preguntó alzando su vaso.

Tori parecía pez fuera del agua ya que no dejaba de abrir y cerrar la boca sin emitir sonido… no sabía que decir.

– ¿Y bien…? – Jade esperaba una respuesta.

– N-no… no tengo vaso… – comentó mientras se acercaba a la cama, cuestionándose si beber o no.

– Aquí está el que siempre tengo a un lado de la cama por si me da sed en la noche. – se estiró para tomar el vaso de la mesa de noche. – Ve a enjuagarlo al baño. De paso puedes cambiarte en algo más cómodo mientras yo me cambio aquí. – extendió dicho vaso para que la pelinegra lo tomara y así lo hizo pero no entendía el cambio de actitud de su compañera.

"¿Y a esta qué le picó para que me trate bien después de lo que me dijo abajo?" se preguntó mientras tomaba unos shorts negros holgados y se dirigió al baño de la habitación.

Mientras tanto Jade se levantó de la cama y buscó en su cajón unos pantalones grises de yoga y una blusa de negra de Star Wars que decía "You underestimate the power of the dark side". Se desvistió rápidamente y se puso frente al espejo apreciando la delgada figura de Tori en ropa interior negra. La única luz era la proveniente del televisor que se encontraba a un lado así que no pudo ver muy a detalle pero lo que vio realmente le gustó.

"Vega tiene una piel hermosa…" pensó mientras acariciaba su cara y cuello con la parte trasera de los dedos. "… y sus senos son… de un tamaño ideal…" los mismos dedos pasaron por el valle de sus senos y seguían bajando. "… su abdomen plano…" ambas manos se unieron en ese punto. "… y sus piernas…" se mordió el labio. "… Como me gustaría que estas piernas estén alrededor de mi cadera… o alrededor de mi cara…" tragó saliva y se sonrojó levemente ante ese último pensamiento.

Lo que Jade no sabía es que Tori estaba viéndola desde el baño. No pretendía hacerlo pero cuando abrió la puerta lentamente para preguntar por un cepillo de dientes vio a la chica que ocupaba su cuerpo observándose frente al espejo… acariciándose. Simplemente se congeló. Hizo amago de cerrar la puerta de nuevo cuando vio que la chica extendía su mano para agarrar los pants de yoga que reposaban en la cama y ponérselos. La pelinegra aprovechó esto para cerrar la puerta sin que la otra muchacha se diera cuenta de su pequeño vistazo y cuando logró cerrarla sin hacer un ruido se recargó sobre ésta y se deslizó hasta llegar al suelo donde soltó un suspiro.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué Jade me estaba… se estaba viendo de esa forma…? ¿Será que…? No… no, no es posible…" negó con la cabeza. "No le puedo gustar a Jade, a ella no le gustan las chicas…"

– ¡Vega! Apresúrate en el baño. – gritó la morena desde la habitación. Tori se paró y abrió la puerta.

– ¿Tienes una toalla y ropa interior que me pueda poner? Ya pasa de medio día y en serio me quiero bañar.

– Lo que tú quieres es toquetearme Vega… – dijo Jade, ya vestida, y sonrió de lado ante el sonrojo de Tori.

– ¡E-eso no es verdad! Pero no me duché en la mañana y en serio quiero tomar una ducha… – "… y por supuesto que te quiero toquetear pero bajo tú consentimiento… así que ahora solo será lo necesario." Terminó la frase en su mente.

Jade rodó los ojos.

– Agarra la ropa interior de mi cajón ya que a final de cuentas es mi cuerpo y no será antihigiénico que las uses… Puedes bañarte aquí mientras yo voy al baño de mi papá. – dijo y se levantó a agarrar un paquete nuevo de ropa interior de otro cajón del armario y una toalla gris. Se colgó la toalla al hombro y se encaminó a la salida de su cuarto.

Una vez sola, Tori se acercó al armario y abrió el primer cajón, el cual era el de la ropa interior. Sus mejillas parecían tomates de lo rojas que se pusieron al ver la cantidad de lencería de encaje que poseía la gótica, tanto en negro como en gris y algunas en rojo. No faltaba el conjunto deportivo pero predominaban las telas transparentes o con encajes. "Dios, esta mujer me va a matar… Aunque si me mata usando esta ropa moriré feliz." Tomó unas pantaletas negras y el sostén a juego y con el short y la camisa que ya tenía se encaminó de nuevo al baño. Se quitó los Converse, la camisa, la cual dejó a un lado ya que se pondría esa misma, y los pantalones rasgados hasta quedar en ropa interior y ahí fue cuando se puso más nerviosa. "No puedo creer que la primera vez que la veré desnuda sea de esta forma… Pero ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado?" Con los ojos cerrados alcanzó en su espalda el broche del sujetador y lo quitó con habilidad, esa que no tienes cuando la necesitas, y dejó caer los tirantes lentamente por sus brazos hasta que lo escuchó tocar suavemente el piso. Sus manos se dirigieron por las caderas hasta llegar al borde de la prenda, bajándola con lentitud, mordiéndose el labio, hasta que estuvo en sus tobillos y se desprendió de ella. Aun sin abrir los ojos alcanzó con la mano derecha la cortina de baño que yacía colgada delante de ella y la hizo a un lado para poder entrar a la regadera y darse el baño que deseaba. Abrió la llave del agua caliente y enseguida sintió la lluvia artificial sobre ella, como caía por su cabello, por todo su cuerpo, aquel que le pertenecía a la persona que aparecía en sus más locas fantasías. Aquel que era la perfección correspondiente a los estándares de belleza de 90, 60, 90. Aquel que le pertenecía a Jade West.

Tomó la esponja y el gel de baño con esencia a café y comenzó a frotarlo por todo su cuerpo empezando por el cuello, su mano izquierda acompañando a la derecha la cual sostenía la esponja. Después pasó por esos magníficos montes con una pequeña punta rosada, frotándolos con suavidad y aun así causándole unos pequeños suspiros. Tomándose su tiempo en esa área, sintiendo la suave y blanca piel, apretándolos levemente, su mente comenzó a divagar en qué le haría a Jade si estuviera con ella en ese momento, en qué le haría a ese par de maravillosos pechos, si cada quien estuviese en su cuerpo, claramente. Retomando su tarea, descendió por el plano y tonificado vientre, jugando un poco con el ombligo y causándole cosquillas. "Un punto débil… tiene cosquillas en el abdomen." Pensó. Soltó la esponja y ambas manos se fueron a la espalda baja, sintiendo los pequeños hoyuelos que se formaban a cada lado, casi donde la espalda pierde su nombre. "Me encantan estos hoyuelos… son perfectos para poner los pulgares cuando vas a…" interrumpió su pensamiento sacudiendo la cabeza, no quería empezar algo que no quería acabar sola. Bajó las manos hacia el redondo trasero que ahora tenía, sintiendo su firmeza pero que no eran duros como roca. Eran perfectos. Sintió la parte trasera de los muslos hasta llegar adelante, justo debajo del tesoro que se escondía entre sus piernas. Pasó sus dedos por la parte interna de los muslos lentamente, sintiendo que la piel de esa área era más suave que el resto y que sus músculos eran igualmente más firmes, al parecer producto del ejercicio. Pero no llegó a la meta… las manos que pretendían llegar al centro de la chica bajaron hasta las pantorrillas, los tobillos y los pies, jabonándolos… dejando lo mejor para el final. Todo lo anterior mientras aún tenía los ojos cerrados, amplificando su sentido del tacto. Sus dígitos regresaron al lugar del cual no se debieron haber movido minutos atrás. "No puedo creer esto…" La chica se mordió el labio cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con el calor de su centro. No pudo reprimir el gemido que escapó de sus labios cuando pasó su dedo medio por los pliegues que exigían más tacto. Pero ella se prometió no hacerlo… no de esta manera… Así que antes de que pasara a mayores, abrió el agua fría para bajarse un poco la calentura.

– Diablos… – murmuró al sentir el agua helada caer en su cuerpo de repente. Alejó sus manos de su cuerpo y alcanzó la botella del shampoo para "rizos definidos" que usaba la gótica.

Terminó la ducha rápido ya que se había tardado demasiado con lo de antes, tomó la toalla roja que había metido al baño consigo y después de secar su cuerpo la enrolló es su cabello. Se puso la ropa interior y sus shorts, lavó sus dientes, sin camisa para evitar mancharla de pasta dental. Se quitó la toalla de cabello y finalmente, cuando iba a ponerse la camisa notó algo en la blanca piel que no vio en la ducha por tener los ojos cerrados… un tatuaje. Justo en las caderas, donde normalmente llega el filo del pantalón pero que el short que traía no alcanzó a cubrir bien. Era una mariposa azul, como las que tiene Jade en casa de su madre, en 3D. Se veía la sombra de la mariposa como si estuviera posada sobre la cadera de la chica. Era un excelente tatuaje. Después de admirar el tatuaje por unos minutos, se puso la camisa y salió del baño.

Entró al cuarto pero la morena aún no estaba ahí así que la pelinegra decidió beber un poco del 'trago' de su amiga mientras veía lo que parecía ser una película de la saga 'Saw'.

…::::…

Jade entró al cuarto de su padre. Era una habitación pulcra… casi como la de un hotel. Sábanas blancas, paredes beige y muebles de cama y armario color caoba. Unos cuadros en las paredes, televisión de 50 pulgadas y listo, era el cuarto de un hotel. Entró al baño privado y se quitó la camisa y los pantalones de yoga que traía y los colocó sobre el retrete al igual que la ropa interior. De nuevo se quedó solo con la lencería negra y decidió sacar su teléfono y hacer de las suyas. "Fotos sexys de Vega a la orden." Pensó con una sonrisa de lado en el rostro. Posó delante del espejo que se encontraba detrás de la puerta y tomó muchas fotos en varios ángulos, desactivando la iCloud primero para evitar accidentes. Fotos mordiéndose los labios, sacando la lengua, tocándose los senos, etc. fueron de sus preferidas. Después de la pequeña 'sesión de fotos' Jade volvió a la tarea que venía a hacer: ducharse. Se quitó las pocas prendas que le quedaban y entró a la ducha. Abrió el agua lo más fría que se podía… le encantaba como se sentía contra su piel, como se erizaba por el frío, la piel de gallina le dicen. Comenzó por el cabello. Tomó el shampoo de cacao que la esposa de su padre tenía en su baño, puso un poco en la palma de su mano y comenzó a untarlo por el castaño cabello. Masajeó su cráneo por unos minutos, haciendo mucha espuma y se puso a jugar con ella como una niña pequeña, haciéndose peinados con el cabello parado y haciendo gestos. Era su secreto de baño. Se enjuagó el cabello y tomó una esponja nueva que se encontraba en una repisa. Le puso el gel de baño con olor a mango y comenzó a tallar su cuerpo. Apretando los senos de Tori, jugando con las puntas cafés de estos, dejando salir pequeños gemidos ante la estimulación. La espuma caía por su estómago hasta perderse en medio de sus piernas. Frotó sus brazos y sus piernas rápidamente para poder concentrarse en otras 'áreas' más importantes. Apretó la firme carne del trasero, los muslos, el abdomen y cuando sintió que sus piernas le iban a fallar se recargó contra la pared. Bajó las manos nuevamente hacia los muslos, pasando sus dedos de arriba a abajo desde la ingle hasta medio muslo. Finalmente una de sus manos se coló en su ardiente centro que reclamaba atención. Gimió ante el contacto de su fría mano con lo cálido de los pliegues y echó la cabeza para atrás, casi golpeándose con la pared. Las yemas de sus dedos índice y medio se colaron en medio de éstos hasta encontrar esa pequeña acumulación de nervios que tanto placer provocaba si se le trataba bien. Y justo cuando iba a comenzar un movimiento constante escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

– Jade, ¿estás bien? Has estado media hora ahí dentro… – preguntó preocupada Tori.

"Estaba perfectamente hasta hace un segundo." pensó la ahora morena frustrada.

– Ya salgo Vega… Ve a hacer palomitas mientras tanto. – respondió mientas abría la regadera para quitarse lo que quedaba de jabón de encima.

– Okey. – fue lo último que escuchó Jade antes de oír la puerta de la habitación ser cerrada.

Suspiró, salió de la regadera y comenzó a secarse. Se puso la parte de debajo de la ropa interior y se volvió a poner el mismo sujetador ya que los suyos no le servirían. Se puso los pantalones grises y la camisa negra que le quedaba algo ancha ya que Tori tenía una complexión más delgada que ella. En realidad hasta los pantalones de yoga, que de por sí son holgados, a Jade le quedaban como 2 tallas más grandes en este momento. "Vega, deberías comer más…"

Se lavó los dientes y salió del cuarto de su padre con rumbo al suyo. En lo que Tori volvió con las palomitas ella ya se había tomado dos vasos más de vodka con toronja.

– Ahora que empiece el maratón de terror… – dijo Jade con una sonrisa de lado.

…::::…

Muchas horas habían pasado, ya eran las 11 de la noche y ambas chicas seguían en la cama viendo películas de horror. Era gracioso como Tori, luciendo como Jade, se asustaba y tapaba su rostro mientras Jade, luciendo como Tori, se burlaba de ella. La morena se había acabado el vodka con toronja hace unas horas y fue por más alcohol en la cocina, encontrando wiski el cual bebió ella sola ya que Tori no quiso emborracharse.

– Sabes Vega… Creo que estoy borracha. – dijo Jade con un tono de borracha que nadie se lo quitaba.

– Si no lo decías no me daba cuenta. – dijo Tori bastante divertida de ver a su amiga en esas condiciones. Aunque sea en su cuerpo.

– Leí en internet que las personas de ojos claros, en especial las de ojos azules, tiene mayor resistencia al alcohol… y creo que es verdad porque nunca me había emborrachado tan fácilmente… – comentó arrastrando algunas palabras.

– Jade, con lo que bebiste se hubiera emborrachado todo un equipo de futbol.

– No me importa, solo sé que tengo calor. – dijo esto mientras se levantaba la blusa de Star Wars y se la sacaba, mandándola a volar lejos. Se quitó el cabello de la cara y vio la expresión de estupefacción de Tori. Sonrió de lado. – ¿Te gusta lo que ves Tori? Porque es tuyo… literalmente. – en un inesperado movimiento se subió a horcajadas sobre la pelinegra y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

– J-jade… ¿qué estás haciendo? – preguntó nerviosa, sintiendo como su espalda tocaba el colchón debajo de ellas, posando involuntariamente sus manos en las caderas de la morena.

– Algo que he querido hacer hace mucho tiempo… – sus labios se unieron con los de Tori. Primero suavemente para después subir de intensidad, acariciando la lengua de la otra con pasión, permaneciendo así varios minutos entre respiro y respiro. Jade comenzó a besar su cuello y llegó a la oreja de la pelinegra. – Sabes, es extraño… no sé si ya que es mi cuerpo esto contaría como masturbación o como sexo normal con otra persona. – dijo y rio, causándole un escalofrío a Tori al sentir el aliento de la chica en su oreja. Las manos de Jade recorrieron su propio torso, causándole cosquillas a Tori donde la latina había descubierto hace un rato. Las caricias y besos en el cuello fueron alentándose hasta que Jade permaneció inmóvil por varios segundos, su respiración y su calor junto al cuello era todo lo que Tori recibía de ella.

– ¿Jade? – no hubo respuesta. – ¿Jade…? – Tori tomó a Jade por el cuello para poder verla a la cara y comprobar su mala suerte.

La muchacha se había quedado dormida.

* * *

 **:v**

 **No se esperaban ese final xDD Sooooorry jajajaja será compensado más adelante. Traté de meter más comedia, más pensamientos de Jade y uno que otro guiño xD por ejemplo lo del celular en el bolsillo delantero, a mi me choca que me vibre así que siempre lo tengo en silencio. Igual la camisa de Star Wars, ayer me compré una así xD**

 **Espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews! Espero que con este cap llegue a más de 20 reviews para que esta vez SI lo suba el sábado xD es que la tarea me esta violando :'v**

 **Chao!**

 **Prometo actualizar pronto, no esta semana por cuestiones de la escuela pero antes de que termine el año es promesa.**


End file.
